


Potter's Polyjuice Mishap

by JessaTheUnknown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaTheUnknown/pseuds/JessaTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short fanfic from the Marauder's era. Hope you enjoy the ride! This story is based off of a little head canon I found a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swish of a Wand

"James, you aren't doing this again, are you?" Peter asked with a knowing tone, wondering what his fellow Marauder would do this time. James had already made "Remus" do the weirdest things alive. With a little bit of Polyjuice potion and a big imagination, you could do a lot of things.  
First, he had tried to ask Lily Evans out, and failed, resulting in a hard slap to the face. Peter had watched him do it, and immediately figured it had to be James. Only James would have the guts to do something as stupid as that. Second, he had thrown his underwear out the window onto some girl's head, and had gone without the whole day until one of the professors had confiscated them and returned them to him. Who knew what James would do with Remus' body. Remus wasn't the most innocent kid, but he sure as hell wouldn't do any of this.  
The disappearance of James every so often would puzzle some, but Peter always knew. James' professors never worried about it after the first time Peter had told her that James was "clearing his head." His Potions teacher seemed to mutter something under her breath like "I don't think he needs to clear it, more like fix it." Peter just figured it was the wind. No one could think poorly of Potter. Well, think poorly of him and show it. The Marauders sort of threatened anyone who spoke "unkindly" about their friends.  
"I'm not going to do anything too stupid this time. Just gonna have a little more fun before the end of the year, 's all." James had decided to end the year off with a little excitement. He wanted to prank the Marauders this time, but he would have to have them all in one place at the same time. He hoped he could gather them together before the end of today. The potion could only last for so long, so James had to be quick and to the point.  
It was midday now, so it was almost time to put his plan into action. James had an easy time finding hair from Remus, since his hair shedded like a dog's. The ingredients for the Polyjuice potion had already been prepared a month prior, so making the potion was an easy feat. James had been preparing for this prank way ahead and had already put so much work into it. It just had to work, or it would be a waste of his wonderful end-year plan. James waved his wand, and the potion was done. 

The color of the potion was a royal blue, and tasted like fresh fruit and vanilla when James drank from it. Ah, Moony must have a wonderful heart if his Polyjuice is THIS good. James thought to himself. Suddenly, his body started to transform. His hair became shorter and a tad bit neater, and his eyes changed, along with the rest of his body. Soon, James Potter became Remus Johns Lupin.  
James smirked as he looked himself down. He was still in his own clothing, so he had to find an outfit of Remus', which seemed easy enough, James thought. He thought wrong. 

★彡 ★彡 ★彡

As James was making his way through the lit hallways leading to the Gryffindor dormitories, he was stopped twice. The first time, a girl in Gryffindor whose name he did not know noticed that "Remus" was wearing different clothing than normal.  
"I'm, just...changing things up a bit, 's all." James slurred his last few words, which was normal for himself, but uncommon for Remus, however it seemed the girl didn't realize it. The second time he was stopped was by the dork himself, Severus Snape. More like Snivellus.  
"Lupin." Snivellus spoke with a cold, steely voice that seemed on the edge of cracking.  
"Snivellus." James snickered, forgetting that he was still supposed to be in character. Remus rarely interacted with Snivellus, because James was always the one who went up against him for hurting Lily. "Lupin, I'd like to talk to you about Potter. You know, your...acquaintance? Well, I'd like you to ask him to PLEASE stop trying to hang me from the ramparts. Thank you." Snivellus walked off briskly without another word. James laughed to himself when he was sure that Snivellus was out of earshot. "Ah, I remember that."

★彡 ★彡 ★彡


	2. A Different Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds a surprise that wasn't meant for him.

James quickly worked his way through the hallways to the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to be stopped by anyone inquiring about his odd dress code or trying to confront him.   
He finally reached the common room, after what seemed like way too much time and walking. He walked into the Gryffindor common room quickly and quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention. Since it was only mid-day, the common room was fairly bustling. Lily Evans and her gang of friends were chattering over some homework they were having trouble on. James always wondered why girls always traveled in packs, but it seemed like the answer would never come.   
Some boys and girls were playing Exploding Snap in another corner, and James was tempted to play, but Remus hated the whole idea of the game. Remus wasn't one to bet on things, but he somewhat liked the competitive side to the game.   
James eventually decided that one game of Exploding Snap would be okay. Just one. But one turned into 5, and 5 became 20, and so on, until the blackness of night overtook the common room. The white stars twinkled outside, and the light of the moon that shone through the windows gave the room an eerie glow, almost like the Slytherin common room. James soon realized the time and how drained he was. He knew he couldn't end off the year without at least one more prank. But he was so tired.

After a few minutes of groggily attempting to stand, he finally stood up straight. He had forgotten to change into Remus' clothes, and wasted his whole day that he could've used to cause mischief.   
After some very clouded thinking, he decided the best idea was to "borrow" some of Moony's clothes while he was sleeping and finish up a year of pranking at night. The idea was a little unpractical, but there wasn't much he could do. He crept into the boy's dormitory silently, still wielding his sneaky edge. His hair was a mess from taking a nap on the couch after his 20th game of Exploding Snap, and his clothes were rumpled. Once he was in his dormitory, he found his bed and then his trunk of clothes. He knew Moony's trunk and bed were only a few feet from his, so he immediately found it easily.   
James opened Remus' clothing trunk and found a decent pair of pants that weren't ripped and a shirt that wasn't too much bigger than his own size of shirts. He took off his real clothes and put on Remus' carefully. Most of Moony's clothes were threadbare or very fragile, due to his "transformations" every full moon. James had to walk carefully and move any part of his body carefully, for fear of ripping Moony's clothes.   
When he exited the boys' dormitory into the common room, he was met with a sudden surprise, but he was glad about it. Sirius Black was staring at him from the entrance to the common room, almost...lovingly. "Hey, Sirius! Would you be able to er, help me out? It's me-" James was cut off by Sirius when he began to speak. 

"Today was so stressful, Moony." He caught James in a loving hug, murmuring under his breath. Padfoot eventually let go, after what seemed an odd eternity. "Padfoot, I'm-" James was again cut off by a passionate kiss to the lips. It felt like heaven, and James finally understood why Remus and Sirius were so close. They were lovers. How could James have been so oblivious? They always looked heartbroken when they had to leave each other for classes. Who knows how long James would have went without knowing? After about 2 minutes, the heavenly kiss ended, but Sirius still was not done with "Remus." He began to pepper kisses down his neck softly, and James now knew Remus loved these kisses, because he even felt how weak Remus got when Padfoot kissed him like this.   
Before James could tell Sirius it was him, Sirius whispered "Gods, Moony. I missed you so much."

✿ T H E E N D ✿


End file.
